


Into the Sun

by PrismFate



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFate/pseuds/PrismFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre's transferred from the rich styles of Sanq Academy to Gundamium High, a well-known delinquent school. Can he survive this place and survive his past? Well, maybe with that handsome guy always popping up, things will get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time. I am hoping this time I will stick with it. There will be mature themes but I will warn ya ahead of time. This story can also be found as a fade-to-black on my wordpress account if you prefer that: prismfate.wordpress.com. Please enjoy it!
> 
> I will also be creating a lot of one-shots and maybe a second story in-between. :3
> 
> Edit: Also the chaper length may change depending on how the story progresses!

The first day of school isn’t the easiest of days, but it’s definitely not easy when transferring into the middle of the fall semester. However, Quatre Raberba Winner had no choice as it was the only school close to his home. Sitting in the back seat of his sister Iria’s car, he gazed out the window with a sullen stare. 

Gundamium High looked intimidating with its large gray buildings. It was a bleak place compared to Sanq Academy. There were also rumors of the majority of students being delinquents of all people. No, Quatre wasn’t weak; he could handle himself if he needed to. But he didn’t like hurting people and tried to avoid it if he could. Yet why did things have to go so wrong at Sanq? Why was he betrayed by people he thought were his friends? And why did he have to wake up still breathing? 

With a sigh he got out of the car once his sister parked in front of the building. Iria looked at him with concern. 

“Quatre, please….don’t do anything rash. The school administrators know about you and know to watch out for anything off. Father won’t allow you to hurt yourself. Not again.” Iria’s voice was strong but her eyes showed sadness. It hurt Quatre to see that. 

Giving a false smile and a nod he headed up the stairs to his new school. Stepping through the doors he was rather surprised how free the students were. They were lounging around in the halls, chatting, holding hands, doing all kinds of things Sanq would frown upon. 

Pulling a note out of his pocket, Quatre read the instructions for the Principal’s office and began to walk as he read. 

BAM!

Without warning Quatre bumped into a tall figure. He stumbled back but was caught by the arm by them. 

“Well, well Muller look what I caught.”A blonde with a rather pointed face smirked at Quatre as he held onto Quatre’s arm. 

“Let go of me!” Quatre growled out, not in the mood to be picked on so early in the day. 

Muller, a dark skinned man who seemed similar in height to his pale blonde friend smirked as well. “No way, you’re the one who ran into us. I think we deserve payment.”

Quatre rolled his eyes and tried to shake his arm free from the other blonde’s grip. “Sure, fine, whatever price I can pay it. Just let me go.”

Muller laughed. “I think your thinking about money is he not Alex?”

Alex nodded and pressed Quatre against the wall. “Yeah. We’re not interested in money cutie.”

Quatre’s eyes narrowed as he remained still. So this was the game of these two? Fine, so he’ll get detention for the first day of school, so what. Just as he was about to knee Alex’s privates, a tall shadow loomed over them. 

Alex’s grip stiffened as he looked over his shoulder and he quickly let go of Quatre. “Uh…we weren’t doing anything! Just helping this new kid is all.”

With one dead green eye a young tall boy with hair covering his other stared at them. His arms were crossed over a green sweater and QUatre couldn’t help but notice how tight his jeans were. Very tight over a nice shapely….as his thoughts drifted off the boy spoke. 

“Leave.”

With those words Alex and Muller scattered off, leaving Quatre and the strange boy behind. Quatre stared at the boy and dusted himself off with a sigh. 

“Thank you but I’m not completely-“ before he could finish his sentence the boy grabbed his arm and dragged him to a door. 

“Here.” With that he left in a veil of sunshine that made it hard for Quatre to see him as he walked down the hallway to who knows where, maybe heaven? But he didn’t seem angel-like. Quatre looked at the door and on top was a plaque reading “Principal’s office”. So with ease he entered the room and tilted his head. 

“Ah…I’m here to get my class schedule and hand a note?”

A woman with hair tied into harsh looking buns stared down at him through her glasses. “Yes, Princal Khushrenada told me about you. Here is your schedule.” She handed him a pink slip, and he handed her a note. 

She read the note and nodded. “We’ll put this in our system. Any time you feel you are going to have an attack go to Nurse Noin’s office in Room 300.”

Quatre nodded and looked at his list sighing. Great. Math was his first class, what a bummer! The secretary or whoever she was seemed to notice his disdain and turned to a boy with shaggy hair who Quatre realized he failed to notice sitting there, staring at him intently. 

“Heero. Show Quatre where Mr. Patrick’s math class is.” 

Heero gave no expression to her words as he stood up and headed to the door. Quatre wondered if everyone in this school was a pervert or dead silent. Maybe math class might be more fun than he thought if this was how it was going to be. 

Quickly he followed Heero out and wondered if he had time to find another school. Yet he couldn’t help think about the boy who disappeared into the sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry for being so late but when my muse dies, it dies. I am going to try to just write so my written work isn’t going to be the best right now. I’m also dealing with end of semester stuff for grad school. But we’ll see how things work! Thanks for the support though, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Heero Yuy was a quiet person as he led his new charge down the now quiet halls. Quatre found him to be unnerving but he was happy the other didn’t try to bully him. It seems Gundamium High was really known for their delinquents. After all that one with the banged hair and one green eye seemed like trouble despite saving him. 

As Quatre thought about the mysterious person who disappeared in the sun he bumped into Heero’s back. Stumbling slightly from the impact he looked up and saw the number for what wasn’t his classroom, but what said “Janitor’s Closet”. 

“Uh, Heero?”

“Wait here. I have some business to take care of.” 

Hearing Heero finally speak made a brow rise as Quatre shifted the straps of his backpack nervously. What kind of business could a fellow freshman have? And wasn’t he going to be late for math class? Math definitely wasn’t his favorite subject, but still, being late on the first day was not good. 

“Heero, can’t you just tell me how to-“ Before he could finish, Heero had entered the closet and slammed the door shut in his face. 

Sighing in exasperation, Quatre gazed up at the ceiling. Maybe he should just leave now while his supposed guide was taking care of whtever business. With a firm nod to himself, Quatre began to move down the hall when suddenly his arm was grabbed!

“I said to stay.” 

Gulping quietly Quatre looked to Heero who had a hold of his arm and some other boy with a long braid poking out of the back of a black hat. Actually, this boy was dressed completely in black and had the most interesting violet eyes. Strange. They are vivid while Heero’s blue eyes could match the coldness of steel. 

“So Heero, this the guy you were telling me about?” The boy dressed in all black began circling Quatre with an intrigued look. 

“Yes Duo. He would complete us.”

Complete us? That sounded like something out of a sci-fi show. Quatre took a step back wishing he was calculating the root of some number than being calculated by two strange boys. 

“Yeah he seems okay. A little skittish but I see what you mean. Trowa and Wufei will be happy we finally have our last member.” 

“Uhm…I’m sorry to interrupt but member for what?” Quatre decided to be brave and ask. He wasn’t a scared after all. Okay, there were some things he could be scared off but he didn’t think being scared of spiders was something to be ashamed of. They were scary. Very scary.   
Heero looked at him and then back at Duo who gave Heero a shrug. “You are to be the fifth member of our band. We looked into your profile and it showed you were in both orchestra and band.”

“Ah…wait what? How did you get my profile?”

“Heero’s got the magic touch.” Duo said with a grain and raising two thumps up. Was he giving Heero praise or was he just doing some physical metaphor?

“We need five to enter the battle of the bands concert. The school says 3-5 and we figured five would be a unique size since most bands consist 3 to 4.”

It seemed Heero had calculated this whole thing from the start they decided to enter the contest. Quatre gave a sigh. He didn’t want to play. He only wanted to play the violin and he doubted they would accept that. 

“What if I say no?” Quatre challenged the two. 

Duo stepped up this time as Heero’s eyes narrowed threateningly. “You don’t want to refuse us. We’re not known here for being denied. Just like everyone else, we manage to get our way.”

Quatre gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. Honestly he wanted to join a band but his father wouldn’t approve of it. He could barely tolerate the fact that Quatre learned some rock songs on the piano. With a shrug of his shoulders he decided what his father didn’t know wouldn’t hurt. 

“Sure. Why not. What do you need?”

“We’ll let you know. Meet us at Solo’s. Here’s the directions.” Duo pulled out a business card and handed it to Quatre who took it with interest. He never heard of Solo’s so he was glad to get the directions. “It’s after school when we meet.”

“Oh! I have…” Before Quatre could finish his sentence he saw Heero’s deadly gaze. “Ah, I can reschedule.” 

Heero nodded. “We better get to class. We have a minute before the bell rings.” 

Quatre’s eyes widen. “Shit. I’m going to be late my first day! Heero, let’s go!” He grabbed Heero’s hand without thinking and started to run. He could hear Duo’s laugh, but he didn’t care! If he was late his father would be furious! 

Maybe things will be interesting here at Gundamium High. And maybe he’ll meet that mysterious person again.


End file.
